It's All About the Foreplay
by fanservice-chan
Summary: Marluxia plays a cruel trick on Vexen all as part of his mess-up version of foreplay. Vexen discovers that he can't deny that there is indeed something more in his chest than the so-called emptiness. I do not own any of KH.


**Yeah…. Back for some more, but this time….. I just watched a few episodes of Sailor Moon again… and…. well…. this is this result of the insanity that is my mind…. Be warned….. It may sting a little….**

"Enough, Vexen. It's been 6 days."

"It's almost done, I promise."

"That's what you said on Tuesday and it's now Friday."

Marluxia tried his best to pry the scientist away from his work but it was as if he were glued to his desk chair. Vexen hadn't eaten or slept in days and he was starting to stink. Marluxia had finally had enough of his lover smelling like a block of rotting cheese.

"Vexen."

"No."

"Vexen!"

"No!"

Marluxia sighed.

"I didn't want to do this but," Marluxia said, "if you don't get out of this room and into the shower, I am going to be forced to tell Xemnas."

"Tell him what? I have been working non-stop for nearly a week on something he ordered me to make!" Vexen snapped.

"I mean, I will tell you about the time you got Demyx pregnant and the result was that heartless that stalked around the castle and ruined many of the rooms looking for Demyx, for almost a month before Axel killed it."

Vexen's boney fingers stooped and his head slowly turned towards Marluxia.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh Vexy, I think you and I both know I would."

Vexen glared at Marluxia for a moment before dropping his head and reluctantly giving in.

"Good. Now go and take a shower, you smell like cheese," Marluxia said.

Vexen slowly walked out of the lab and into his off-white bathroom. It was small but for his stature, it was perfect. After about 15 minutes, the skinny blond stepped out of the shower to the unpleasant sight of the coat rack missing his coat.

"Marluxia!" Vexen yelled.

"Yes?" Marluxia nearly sang.

"Where the hell is me coat?"

"It smelt like rotting cheese as well so I put it in the wash."

"You idiot! That was my only coat! Now what am I supposed to wear?"

"I know that, I put something in the basket for you to wear instead."

It took Vexen a minute to find this basket Marluxia was talking about. He searched all over the bathroom. When he did find it, however, all hell broke loose.

"You are shitting, right?" Vexen yelled.

"Such language, Vexen."

"Stop fucking around."

"About what?" Marluxia calmly asked as he stretched his legs across Vexen untouched bed.

"I am not wearing this!"

"Either that or come out naked."

All was silent for a few moments.

"Vexen?" Marluxia finally asked.

"Give me a minute."

A devilish grin crept across Marluxia's face when he heard the response.

"Don't forget the hair," Marluxia called.

"Like hell," Vexen snapped.

Still, Marluxia's grin stayed.

After a few minutes, Vexen slowly opened the door to the bathroom and slightly peeked from it.

"Give me my coat," he demanded.

"Oh Vexy, you didn't do your hair!" Marluxia complained, ignoring Vexen's anger. "Here let me help."

Marluxia then snapped his fingers and vines rose from the ground of the light gray floor of the scientist's room. The vines crept over to cowering blond. Vexen tried to hit the vines away but with every hit, another vine grabbed one of his limbs until he couldn't move. Then two more vines slowly played with his hair until Vexen had the famous Meatball Hair. Vexen, not giving in, continued to struggle as the vines put the two red jewels on the buns. The vines then released their grip on the scientist and threw him into the bedroom, quickly shutting the door to the bathroom behind them. A little too late, Vexen tried to open the bathroom door but failing as the vines seemed to be holding the handle on the inside.

"Come now, Vexy," Marluxia said he got off the bed and carefully place a white mask on his face. "Let me get a good look at you. Turn around."

Slowly Vexen turned his head towards the pink-haired man, revealing his beet-red face.

"All the way," Marluxia restated.

The scientist then quickly turned back to the door.

"Come now, Vexen, everyone is on their missions today and Xemnas and Siax are in the Room of Sleep. There's no need to be shy."

Reluctantly, the scientist began to slowly turn around. When his back was to the door, Marluxia began to grin again and just stared at him.

"Stop looking at me like that," Vexen requested, his face still burning red as he turned it to the side.

"Sorry, no can do."

"Why?"

"You just look so cute."

"You don't call a man 'cute'."

"But you are."

Vexen didn't speak. Really, he couldn't, he just played with the ends of his short blue skirt.

"Come now, Vexen, it suits you."

Vexen glared at Marluxia as if he were going to kill him. Marluxia walked over to the reddening blond and fix his red bow.

"You make a good Sailor Moon."

"Don't you dare say that."

"And I am your Tuxedo Mask."

"Shut up."

"And you will defend the world from evil at all costs."

That was it. Vexen broke. He raised his white gloved hand and swung it in the direction of Marluxia's face. Just before it made contact, however, Marluxia raised his left arm and blocked Vexen's slap.

"Tsk, tsk, Vexy. Why would you hurt this beautiful face?" Marluxia teased.

"Because that 'beautiful face' is being the biggest ass right now," Vexen snapped.

"Ouch."

Marluxia lowered Vexen's hand and, in the process, grabbed a hold of it.

"I think I am going to have to teach you a lesson in proper love," Marluxia sneered.

"You can't love, you don't have a heart. Even if you did, it would probably be sadistic love, not _true_ love," Vexen argued.

"Oh really? Then please explain why when I do this-"

Marluxia lowered his head to Vexen and kissed him, biting his lower lip a little bit.

"- you get so weak, you can barely stand."

Vexen didn't speak, for he had indeed become weak. Marluxia then picked up the barely standing scientist and carried him over to the dark grey bed. Marluxia proceed to then top Vexen, slowly stripping him over his outfit as well as what little pride the trembling scientist had. Then Marluxia whispered something that made Vexen's non-existent heart stop.

"I love you."

Vexen wanted to yell at him again that he didn't have a heart again but even the smartest of nobodies could not deny that the feeling that Vexen had at that moment, was definitely something more than an empty chest.

Later that night, Vexen and Marluxia laid next to each other in Vexen dark grey bed. They didn't say anything; they just played with each other's hands. Then Vexen broke the silence.

"That was a cruel trick you played," Vexen whispered.

"Well yes but you of all people must admit that it was pretty enjoyable," Marluxia teased.

"Fine, I guess it was," Vexen murmured as he tried to hide his blushing cheeks.

Marluxia touched his hand to Vexen's face and pulled it close enough for the botanist to just barely lay a kiss on the scientist's burning forehead.

"For someone who controls ice, you sure are warm," Marluxia smiled.

"Same goes for you. Your lips are hot."

It wasn't until Vexen had pointed it out that Marluxia realized that his cheeks were also red.

"I guess so."

A few moments of silence went past before Vexen spoke.

"You better tell no one about this. Understand?" Vexen instructed.

"Uh…."

"Understand?"

"Ok, I won't tell anyone else."

"Alright then- wait _else_?"

"I kind of told Xigbar."

"What? WHY?"

"Well I had to get the costume from someone."

Vexen's cheeks turned from Cherry to Carmine in that split second.

"Get out!" Vexen demanded as he started pushing Marluxia from the bed and out the door of his room. "Out! Out! OUT!"

It wasn't until he was out in the hall, that Marluxia realized that he was still naked. He banged on the door.

"Vexen!"

"Go away!"

Marluxia sighed. He would hear about this forever. There was no point in trying to reason with the blond.

"Can I at least have my clothes back?" Marluxia asked through the door.

The door quickly open and his clothes were chucked at his head, then it shut back just as fast. Marluxia sighed and began to walk back to his room.

It seems like the road of love always will be, as it always has been, a long and treacherous one.

**Well there you go. Disturbing I know. I just needed to get it out of my system. I was listening to Motteke Sailor Fuku (Lucky Star's opening theme) while writing this and when I wrote "You just look so cute" the song said "kawaii". For all who do not know, it means cute. Just had to share that. And I might put up an M rated version of this. Still debating if I want to go that route. Later, my pretties!**


End file.
